You Have Golden Eyes
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: Arthur and Merlin grew up together. They were pratically joined at the hip at birth, so what changed? How did they drift? What about Morgana and Gwen and all their friends? Did they ever get back that friendship... Moderen AU. Please read and review xx


Hunith and Ygraine were next-door neighbours. They were the best of friends, and were thrilled when they both got pregnant, both with soon-to-be baby boys.

"We should name them something to do with each other." Hunith said excitedly, as she and Ygraine sipped tea on the couch.

"Defiantly!" Ygraine said, "But… It's just I always wanted to call my son Arthur, it's just this thing, I want to name my baby boy after my baby brother. Plus, Pendragon, Arthur, Arthur Pendragon like in the legends."

Hunith smiled, "It's perfect." She told her life long friend, "Merlin. My son will be called Merlin. Balinor always wanted a son with an individual name. Merlin and Arthur, the best of friends, just like the legends."

…

When the boys were born, on the same day, Hunith and Ygraine were birth buddies. They're husbands were useless, something they would laugh about for years, so they helped each other through it. They asked the nurses to be put in the same room, while Hunith was there for Ygraine, and Ygraine was there for Hunith.

Arthur Andrew Pendragon was born at 13:56, with a mop of blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Merlin Balinor Emrys was born at 14:34, with a mop of dark brunette hair and bright, sun golden eyes, something that shocked the nurses and the doctors and his parents.

He was the boy with the golden eyes. The nurses took his picture, and it still stands in the staff room, with the caption, the beautiful, one of a kind boy, with the golden eyes…

…

When the boys were four, they went to pre-school. On their first day, they shyly walked in, away from their mothers, but joined at the hip. They made friends with two girls, one with pale skin and long black hair, and dark eyes, called Morgana. The other had chocolate coloured skin and coco coloured hair, with bright brown eyes to match.

"You have golden eyes!" Morgana giggled, looking at Merlin, who blushed lightly. "They are so cool! Do your parents have golden eyes as well?"

"No…" Merlin muttered, edging closer to Arthur, "They don't."

Arthur, being a cute little four year old, but a protective arm around Merlin's shoulders, pulling him in closer, much to Merlin's content. "Merlin is one of a kind." He said, in his most confident four-year-old voice, "He's my best friend with the golden eyes."

…

When they were six, they were still the best of friends. They did everything together; they were inseparable, they were as joined at the hip just as they were two years ago.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, spreading his arms wide as he made zooming noises in the back yard, "Look at me! I'm an aeroplane!"

Merlin giggled from where he was watching Arthur, licking his strawberry ice cream as it slowly melted in the summer sun. "You're funny Arthur!" He giggled, "Are you sure you don't wanna a lick of ice cream?"

"No thank you Merlin!" Arthur was a very polite six-year-old, "I am going to cloud watch!" Merlin looked on as Arthur lay down on the freshly mown grass of Merlin's garden, "Look! That cloud _looks _like an ice cream Merlin!"

…

When they were eight, they were in year four of school, past finger painting and making aeroplane noises in the backyard, just, but still the best of friends, and still best friends with Morgana and Gwen.

"Gana! Gwen!" Merlin yelled, as he nearly tripped over his own feet, rushing across the playground to meet his friends.

"Hello Merlin!" Gwen said cheerfully, "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Gwen!" Merlin replied, just as cheerful, "How are you Morgana?"

"My parents are splitting up!" She wailed, "They said that they needed time apart but I know that means they are getting divorced!"

Merlin and Gwen gave her a big hug, and when Arthur came he did as well, they were still the best of friends, and they swore they would help Morgana through this.

…

When they were ten, the real tragedy came. Ygraine was killed in a car accident on the motorway; no one else was in the car.

Arthur hadn't been to school for three days, so Merlin went next door to see what was wrong. Uther answered the door and sighed when he saw Merlin. The man's eyes were bloodshot, red and empty. He was standing in a dressing gown and stubble ha taken over his chin.

"Oh, Merlin… Arthur… I don't think this is a good time."

"Why not?" Merlin asked, oblivious, "I just wanted to know why Arthur hasn't been in school, is he sick?"

"No… No, he's not, do you want to come in? You know where his room is."

Merlin shot through the house and to Arthur's room; he knocked and went in. The room was a mess. Arthur was lying, his face glistening with tears, on his bed. He looked at the door, "Merlin!"

"Hey!" Merlin rushed over to give his friend a hug, "What's wrong?"

"My mum died!" Arthur wailed, holding onto Merlin for dear life, Merlin gasped, tears gathering in his eyes as well, "In a car accident!"

"Oh Arthur!" Merlin whispered, "I'm so sorry!"

Arthur asked him to stay overnight, which he did; they lay in a hug all night, Merlin whispering soothing words to his best friend.

…

When they were twelve, and in high school, they drifted apart. Arthur made friends with all those 'popular' swearing kids, Merlin fitted in with Morgana and Gwen and Will and Freya.

They drifted apart.

…

When they were thirteen, they were put together for a project in English. They ended up fighting about it and asking the teacher for different partners, granted. Their friendship was over officially when Arthur punched Merlin in the face two weeks later.

Morgana slapped him so hard he fell to the floor, she then went to her bag, took out a high heeled shoe she was using in drama that day, put it on, went back to Arthur, and stamped on him.

He was in hospital for two weeks and Morgana was excluded for three.

She said, when she came back, it was well worth it.

…

When they were fifteen, Merlin moved away, to a little village called Ealdor. So he and Arthur never saw each other around where they lived.

…

When they were sixteen, the school found out that Arthur was gay. He was thrown out, literally, of his friend group and had no one. Ever since his mother had died, his father had been very cold with him, considering Uther hadn't been with Ygraine because he was with Arthur. He literally had no one.

One day, Merlin felt so bad for the guy he was once the best of friends with, that he said to his friends, "Hey, we used to be friends with him, shouldn't we… you know."

"I've hated him every since he punched you Merlin, like hell am I going over there."

"Same here." Gwen and Will agreed; Freya nodded. Merlin sighed,

"Fine," He said, "I going to be the one taking the high road." He walked over to Arthur, and his empty table. Arthur looked up when he sat down.

"What do you want Emrys? Come to gloat about your friend filled life?" Arthur mumbled, poking at his food.

Merlin smiled, "No, Pendragon." He whispered, "Hey, what happened to us? We used to be joined at the hip, the best of friends, we were inseparable."

"We drifted, I became an arsehole." Arthur laughed bitterly, "I punched you… It was my fault."

"Yes, it was." Merlin agreed, and Arthur smiled softly. "You wanna come sit with us?" He asked, "You know, if you can handle hanging out with us again, that is."

Arthur grinned, a really wide grin, "Emrys, I couldn't want anything more right now." Merlin smiled,

"One little thing though," He said, standing up and Arthur followed his example, picking up his tray, "Two, actually. One, Morgana still wants to kill you for punching me." Arthur winced, "And second," He turned to grin at Arthur, "My friend's call me Merlin."

…

When they were seventeen, and in Yr 12 of school, they were best friends again, they did everything together. And Morgana and Gwen smiled as Merlin announced on his birthday that he was gay, and they grinned as they saw Arthur's eyes alight with hope.

…

When they were eighteen, they graduated, and went to university. Surprisingly, they all went to the same university, in Exeter, Devon. Arthur and Merlin had a dorm together, Morgana and Gwen had a dorm together, and Will and Freya, who had become a couple, were renting a flat near campus.

…

When they were twenty, and in their 3rd year of university, Arthur finally got the courage up to ask Merlin out. He said yes. Freya, Morgana and Gwen squealed so loudly the birds flew away.

…

They were twenty-five. In love. Morgana had married a 6'4' man who she loved dearly, Alvarr. Gwen was engaged to dark haired Lancelot, who had swept her off her feet. Will and Freya had come back from a trip to LA a married couple.

The last they heard of those 'popular' kids, most of them were in jail, the rest on the streets or still living at home.

As for Merlin and Arthur? They were engaged, and more in love than ever.

…

"Ok, so me and Merlin had to choice which one of us got to do the groom speech, and since I proposed, I figured I should get to do it. So here goes." Arthur cleared his throat. There were on a Hawaiian beach, with friends and family who had flown out here just to see the two boys marry.

"I met Merlin when we were babies, literally, our mother's were best friends and went into labour on the same day, so me and Merlin now have the same birthday and an anniversary in common." He grinned, "We were friends throughout primary school. But, being the complete idiot I am, I screwed it up. In fact I remember, a bit too clearly, that I punched Merlin and then got royally beat up by Morgana."

"MY PLEASURE!" She yelled.

"Yes… Anyway, years later, when I came out of the closet, and got kicked out of the popular gang, no one, not Gwen or Morgana or Will or Freya was willing to forgive me. Except for Merlin. I remember that day very clearly. I was sitting, alone, at a cafeteria table, and Merlin came up to me, asked what happened to us, and before I knew it, we were best friends again. That, except for today, was the best day of my life."

"And mine too." Merlin whispered,

"When we were in our 3rd year of uni, I finally got the courage to ask Merlin out, and he said yes. We fell in love, slowly and surely. And I have never been happier. So please, everyone, can you please raise you're glasses to Merlin, my Merlin, the boy with the golden eyes."

As everyone cheered, Arthur sat down he whispered to Merlin, "My boy with the golden eyes."


End file.
